


Circus Director

by MetalAmadeus



Series: Wild Hopes [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Inspired by Metal /m/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalAmadeus/pseuds/MetalAmadeus
Summary: Juddy Hopps has always wanted to do her best to help mammals of Zootopia. To make it better. To make their lives better. But what she learns while on the chase after the missing mister Otterton on the behest of his dispared wife is that things are never quite the way they seem...





	Circus Director

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No thoughts behind this one, just sprouted in my mind. And developed into something strange... Oh well, who cares? Definitely not me.
> 
> The musical theme is by one of the strangest bands out there in the industrial metal genre. The one and only finnish Turmion Katilot and their song Tirehtoori.

 

\m/

 Barakus Bogo was not amused. Throughout his longstanding career with the ZPD, that started 26 years ago with a murder of a red fox predator activist, he has seen many a political appointment of police officers to Precinct One. Why, one would ask? Simply because those mentally disabled asslickers cared not for actual efficiency and work of ZPD. What they cared for was their public image, and so far, Lionheart was the worst. Especially when paired up with that omnipresent little sheep assistant of his. For yiff’s sake, how the hell did she even get her sorry hide into the building?! And at such an inopportune time. Making him give that naive upstart bunny a case he was hoping to keep away from everyone. He had nothing against her personally, she just had to prove herself in small things first, like every rookie did, and not feel privileged and special because she was a valedictorian (the yiffing standards were dropping for a decade and cretins were a more common occurrence each new intake of recruits) and given the post of Precinct One officer by the Mayor himself.

She was untried, naive and un-yiffing-aware of the inner workings of Zootopia! A yiffing lunatic from the outside… Yes, academy prepared them to be able to handle themselves, to be a cut above your normal citizen, even the best of them, but still. She was a damn bunny. And she went after a weasel. No. The weasel! The bunny just used one of her lucky feet to escape this incident unscathed. The Duke was known as a crazy and unpredictable individual with affinity for knives and steel teeth’n’claws. He probably didn't have any of those items on him not wanting to draw attention. Because who cared if you stole a few flower bulbs from a flower store? Insurance would certainly cover the expenses and police didn't have time and resources to waste for such petty offences. There of course was a nagging in chief’s horns as to why would such a high profile criminal would go for such a worthless deed? Still, he was a yiffing Chief of police and he had little time to wander such things. He had grunts doing all the footwork and thinking. They would unearth something soon enough, if there was something to find. Now, back to the question of how the yiff to keep that bunny off Mr. Big’s employee case. Maybe Clawhauser could help in this regard. The cheetah was a pro when it came to records and files, after all…

\m/

Louis Big, a wealthy philanthropist shrew during daylight and a notorious grey cardinal known as Mr. Big during night time, was actually impressed with the work this bunny has done to trace his missing florist back to the limousine that took the poor otter on the day of him going missing. The shrew was still not exactly sure what the hell was that numbskull Bogo thinking of sending a completely rookie on the merry chase the buffalo promised not to have anyone on, but that question was not that important right now to terrorize poor Adonis. He could do it later. And Fru-Fru was obviously fond of the bunny doe who saved her life. This police officer was naive, true, but at least she paid enough attention towards her surroundings and actually prioritized lives over fast completion of a case.

Anyways, Mr. Big had nothing on his hands right now that could show any result for all his efforts to find Emit. The PI’s jumped like sharks upon his request, but in two weeks they found not a scrap. And this bunny has found something with only a name and a place the otter frequented, as learned from miss Otterton after several simple questions to kick off the bunny’s investigation. Luck or skill, it mattered not, since the doe had what counted most. Results.

This meant HE would want to accompany the bunny.

\m/

Fru-Fru was delighted when father agreed to help Judy in her investigation as much as possible. Which wasn't much at all, since all they knew was what Manchas told them. The bunny wanted to see the jaguar, and Fru-Fru’s father gave his blessing and also a second pair of paws to help the bunny cop. Fru-Fru volunteered to lead the doe to her new partner, since daddy had business to attend to. She also made Adriano, her husband as of today, accompany them and also her second favourite person (her husband was first, and her father was out of competition since it was unfair) and the one who introduced the newlyweds in the first place.

\- He is a very likable person, but a little bit shy. So don't mind his remarks and jokes, it's his way of deflecting attention away from his person. Oh, and apparently he still hasn't gotten the word of our visit. - The shrew stood in both palms of Judy’s, who following Fru-Fru’s directions was going deeper into a mansion where living quarters of most inhabitants was located. The bunny’s ears picked up some kind of music, muffled by a door probably. The messy raw sound of electric guitars, fast drums, and a growly voice whether that made it hard to discern what was the song about, made Judy cringe a bit the music was probably played at a level way over 100 db.

\- Hm, that sounds like Grave Digger. -  Adriano was putting a small paw to his ear to hear a bit better.

\- Oh, you know them Adriano? - Fru-Fru was intrigued by her husband’s comment. He usually tried to discuss something a bit more classic, since her father had a taste for classical music.

\- Um, yeah, Nicky introduced me to them a while ago. He is surprisingly old-fashioned when it comes to music. Yeap, song’s called Ruler Mr. H. - The little shrew was thumping his right leg against the palm of Judy’s paw in tact with the song that now was much more loud, before ending abruptly with the door opening. Fru-Fru told Judy to simply go in, since she has directly messaged to whoever was ordered to accompany the bunny cop on her road to the driver, Mr. Manchas.

The room was barely lit, with dim lamps only giving enough brightness for Judy to see right in front of the entrance and not inside.

\- Foxes and their nocturnal lifestyle. Inari, turn light to level Ragnarok. - Fru-Fru’s melodious voice resounded throughout the room, making the bunny wonder at how could such an acoustic effect be achieved with no apparent architectural tricks behind it.

\- Light level turned to Ragnarok. Welcome to Fox’s Den, Fru, Ano and guest. - Greeted a low synthetic female voice, coming from everywhere. Judy heard of smart homes and even smart speakers to control it, but those were mostly unified experiences provided by Mamalzon or Zoogle. This was apparently some custom version. Extremely sophisticated at that. Her attention though switched to something else in a moment. Or, in this case, someone.

Arriving from behind a thick square column, the room sported at least three of them, hiding certain places from prying eyes, was a well dressed lean red fox. Classic black suit fit his form immaculately, finished by a black vest over white shirt with unfastened top button and a loosely tied purple tie. Green eyes held some unfamiliar to the bunny expression to them and a smirk that was plastered to his muzzle sent chills down her spine.

The fox was nothing but cordial in the presence of both shrews, even going as far as to sharing cheek to cheek kisses with both of them (at least as much as it was possible for mammals with that much size difference). Judy Hopps was introduced to Nicholas Wilde, Mr. Big’s personal advisor and business mediator, and after another round of kisses and a promise from the fox to join them for a tea sometime soon, the newly wed couple departed in some kind of inbuilt wall railway.

When left alone with the strange fox, Judy felt a bit wary. Almost twice as tall as she the tod was much leaner than she expected, with his shoulders being just two palms wider than her. She could not really see anything under the suit he wore, but what was visible, told a rather disturbing story. There was a nick in the outer side of his right ear, in the middle at that, probably a result of a meeting with sharp edge of a knife. Several patches of fur were missing from his muzzle, revealing old scars. Along with a fresh stitch above his left eyebrow and barely visible bruise under it (making the fox seem to be squinting a bit with his left eye) could make one think this was a gangster whom you had to stay away from.

The tod was also sizing her up, remaining silent for a whole minute, his pose with right paw holding his chin while left hand rested in the crook of his right, suggested intense and hard thought process.

\- Inari, prepare Jotun for departure. Follow me please. - With a polite smile and a small bow, the fox walked out the door and went down a corridor that Judy followed to get to this door just several minutes ago. The bunny cop was curious about the names used by her helper but thought better of asking questions that may give her some insight into gang boss’s house. Mr. Big may have seemed nice, but only due to her luck. Had she not saved Fru-Fru on that stupid chase after a weasel, there would be a bunny sized ice cube floating somewhere under the mansions freezepool.

There was no need to test her luck on something way outside of her abilities.

\m/

The first part of the ride in a wolf-sized Mustang of some older model and bluish color was a Q&A session during which Judy tried to share as much of what she managed to learn while on the case with the fox. It took her all but 5 minutes before she had to acknowledge the limit of her ability to answer the tod’s questions with any actual facts and not wild theories and speculations. Not being comfortable with the ensuing silence, Judy tried to start a small conversation. Thinking the car would be the safest option, she commented on how nice it was. Only to be met with a synthesized voice of an irritated “Jotun”.

Apparently, it was no nice car, thank you very effing much. “Jotun” was a 1970 Boss 429 Furd Mustang, the pinnacle of sports car construction industry, the, direct quote, “meanest and most evile of all the road eaters to ever despoil the atmosphere with their exhausts!” All this to apparent amusement of the smirking fox. The pompous seriousness that could be heard in the synthetic voice of “Jotun” while going into all the details of what  made up the interior of “his evilness”, along with the outfit Nicholas chose to wear, gave Judy some food for thought about what this could tell about the fox’s character. Not for long though, since they soon arrived at the end of the road that led to the house of mister Manchas.

The panther was supposed to he home, according to Nicholas, but when they didn't receive any answer to either the doorbell or his phone, both mammals decided that infiltration was in order. But since Judy had no warrant, and getting one would take “a helluva long time”, and it was easier to go with a probable cause course for her anyways, Nicholas asked the bunny to step away. Pulling something out of his inner pocket, he aimed the device at the door and after two minutes of tinkering with it (the fox’s back hid what he was doing from prying eyes though, the bunny cop’s included), Nicholas pushed the door slightly open.

\- I smell blood. - Heeding the silent warning of the tod’s tone, Judy unfastened her tranqpistol and moved in front of the civilian to cover him, as she was taught in the academy. The bunny used her sensitive ears to try and pick up any sound inside the treehouse, but inside was eerily silent.

\- Inside is quiet. I am going in. - Judy slipped inside trying to make as little noise as possible. The fox followed her, holding what looked like his smartphone in his left hand and watching it intently.

The first floor was nothing much to go by. A simple rack for clothing along with a footwear stand just to the right from the entrance, a bit further slightly open door to what probably was a bathroom. Further in was scarcely furnished living room, with a sofa, a journal table with a lamp standing on it and several armchairs located in different corners to accommodate visitors. Two doors on the other side were closed and Judy had no idea where the led to. There was a large open window in the wall to their left, and a staircase to the upper floor.

While the bunny cop was busy with looking around, Nicholas took out a wide portsigar out of his jacket’s inner pocket. Not only did it contain ten thin tobaccofilled killers, but also two minidrones in its secret compartment. Stopping the eager doe in one place with his hand and a sign to stay pit, the red fox took out one of the drones, activated it and threw up, where it silently hovered while he hid his portsigar, once more took out his smartphone and connected to the small contraption.

Ushering the doe towards the staircase, but signing her to remain silent, the fox crouched down to allow her see what he did on the screen, and launched the drone up the stairs. What the drones camera transmitted after it reached its destination was disturbing. The second floor was supposed to be some kind of library/ personal office/ sleeping quarters. But it was trashed to the point where even books were hardly recognizable, with nothing to say about the workspace and bed. More disturbing though were two rams rummaging through all the debris, looking for something without any regard for remaining silent, yet not a sound reached Judy’s ears from the upper floor.

\- They have a muffler installed, but no outside sensors to secure the approaches. Amateurs. - While the drone was hovering under the ceiling of second floor, the fox was also consulting his other smartphone’s screen, surprising the bunny doe. Really, how much gadgets did that fox have on him?

\- We can take them by surprise, capture and interrogate. I take the one to the right, you take the one to the left. Feel free to use your tranqpistol, I have an antidote. - While preparing to nod once again after the fox’s suggestion to capture the rams, Judy abruptly stopped her head as her muzzle expression froze somewhere between surprised and outraged. An antidote to police tranqs was a rather well guarded substance produced by a single contractor under heavy supervision and reporting. There was just no way they could get into some criminal’s pocket from a street! The tod didn't seem to mind her reaction though, seeing as he was calmly slipping kevlar gloves on his paws. With practiced grace and precision, Nicholas made a chopping move with two fingers of his right hand, indicating they should start moving. Where the rotten cabbages did he hold all those gadgets he had, she would probably never know…

\m/

\- Yiff it, there is nothing in here! - A rather loud exclamation from MC, transmitted through headset since all the sounds were being muffled, brought Speggeli’s attention from a pile of shredded papers he was trying to sift through and make at least some semblance of sense. He didn’t deign to reply, though, to the twenty third case of cursing by his companion.

They were both stuck in this hellhole of a house since two hours ago, when DQ ordered them to search the damn habitat.  

Light tapping on his shoulder made him sigh and then turn his head to look over his shoulder, his face bearing a suffering expression. As he was ready to express his displeasure at being interrupted, the ram got something to actually justify his expression. Last thing he saw, before blinding pain delivered him straight towards Neverland, was a sadistic fox smile and a broken off stool foot descending upon his head.

\m/

MC awoke to loud thuds and muffled groans of someone to his right. Last thing he remembered was looking for the documents pertaining to that little yiffing otter, who managed to hide them somewhere. Their first suspect, of course, was the driver that saw him last. They dealt with him two days ago. But then he and Speggeli were sent to the panther’s house, and here they found no trace of documents they were interested in and a completely trashed second floor. Thinking on just leaving it all to the cops to deal with, both rams reported to DQ, their boss, and got their current assignment. Make sure nothing could be traced back to them, especially no copies or originals of Otterton's journals, if they were there.

Now though, MC found himself tied up, unable to move a limb that was not his head. A cry made him finally turn his groggy head to the right to try and comprehend what the yiff was going on. The sight was something none of his kind wanted to ever see, more so find oneself being the one seen, and it sent shivers through the ram’s body.

There were numerous rumours circulating among the prey and pred gangers of Zootopia about a certain red fox. In his early thirties the damn savage made himself a name as a ruthless, crazy and uncaring bastard since his arrival in the “underbelly” of Zootopia seven years ago.

His story was a rather well known. A former director of his own entertainment park, called Wilde Times, charged with murder and put to jail. Released for exemplary behavior after just five years and employed by Mr. Big ever since. The tod’s former occupation got him a sneering nickname of “Circus director”, since nobody expected much from a fox with “exemplary behavior”. Later though, after many cases of mauled and traumatized gangers being find by both police and gangs, everybody in the “underbelly” learned two things. The fox preferred Finnish version of his pseudonym, “Tirehtoori”, and that once you got him after you, the only thing stopping Mr. Big’s mad dog would be six feet of earth over your corpse, though the tod himself rarely killed.

The fox was not alone though. Sitting tied to a chair was Speggeli. The ram probably would not be recognized by his mother in the state he was in now. Shaved, bruised black and blue, with a number of shallow cuts adorning his torso, along with exactly thirteen hooks embedded into the poor ram’s chest skin. Trademark of the Tirehtoori. A show of skill no one else would be capable of performing in the city of Zootopia.

The tod seemed to notice MC coming back from the world of blissful ignorance, where he was put by the bunny’s tranq, for the mad gaze of his green eyes fell upon the untouched ram. A smirk on the dog’s muzzle bloomed into a full display of his white fangs. A single right hook into Speggeli’s jaw sent the stricken ram into a series of painful moans and silent cries, one of his other teeth being spitted out with a lot of blood to follow. The fox didn’t have to do much after that to undo the tongue of the ram with freshly soiled pants.

\- Speak.

\m/

Judy couldn't find it within herself to care much for the fate of two rams on the second floor, being questioned by the strange escort she was given by Mr. Big. Sure, he promised not to kill or permanently harm them, but the strange gleam in his eyes told Judy they would probably not be giving up information voluntary before some convincing from the tod. He didn't seem like most ch in physical department, but the bunny cop was sure he was able to compensate for that, what with being a fox and in Mr. Big’s employ. The criminal mastermind of Tundra Town hardly would keep someone like that for his appearance. Meanwhile, she was just too busy going through the first floor and trying to locate any possible leads towards where their panther could go. The doe also thought on how to explain her exploits to her boss without fired, or worse, subject to Internal Investigations scrutiny. A cop was not supposed to work with criminals, yet here she was. And not just was she receiving information, but direct physical support. This was definitely not going to be good with the Internal Investigations…

\- The two numbskulls never saw you, so the best course of action would be for you to listen to what I have to say and then report a case of break in, while staying away. I suggest your reports to mention you were tracking a supposedly last person to come into contact with Otterton, supplied by anonymous source. A red fox of medium height, wearing a black classical suit, complete with dragonhide boots. Special features, a nick on the right ear, black tipped tail and ears, too. Other details either hidden or indistinguishable. - Judy listened intently to what the tod was saying. Well, at least this version of what was happening around was more or less plausible. Much better than her somehow sneaking into the house of some panther and listening on on two bad guys being questioned by another bad guy. She could already see the fit her chief of a buffalo would throw.

\- I guess I will follow your recommendation, Nicholas. That is much better than what I had in mind. If you have some better proposition, I am all ears. But for now let's hear what you've got from those rams. - The fox was apparently easily amused, if his fleeting smirk in response to the doe’s joke was any indication.

As it turned out the rams were sent here to find Mamchas and files Otterton supposedly left to the panther. But they arrived to find the house in the same state the fox and the bunny - a missing panther and a trashed second floor. Unfortunately, there was no other useful information to be got out of them. While Nick went outside to make a call, Judy was left alone to think on how she once again hit a dead end with barely twelve hours left on her “find or resign” timer. And she didn't have any sleep or substantial food in the last twenty four hours…

\m/

Their car stopped outside of a small parking lot of 3BCafe, a small network of predator friendly restaurants in Zootopia. Their slogan of “To beer or (not) two beer” was lit by lamps of varying colors, making it to stick out among other establishments on the street. While they drove, the bunny cop made an anonymous call to report a break in Manchas’s house. The fox seemed sleepy to her, and this suspicion was proved when he stifled his yawn behind a paw. And his stomach actually growled several times through the road, drawing a series of chuckles out from otherwise sulky doe.

When Nick left to get something to eat, Judy once more was left all alone with her misery. She was actually ready to resign and accept her defeat. Accept her losing the job of her dreams barely a week into it. Judy was just so tired…

Even with her superb hearing, the bunny barely registered the door opening and almost jumped in her place when a plastic container, with what looked like grilled vegetable chips with sauce and some mashed carrot puree on the side, was unceremoniously dropped in her lap.

The tod got into the car with a package of chicken kebab and fries. Along with a large cup of cola.

\- I wasn't sure what drink you would want, so I got a bottle of mineral water and a cup of apple-carrot fresh. - He was producing said items from a plastic carry out bag from the cafe. The bunny cop rolled her eyes at the fact that she probably was playing right into the stereotypes about her specie, but still grabbed the cup of fresh and greedily started drawing on the blessed cool liquid from the straw. Rainforest was way hotter than she liked, especially with all the humidity. After taking several long gulps, she tore off the plastic lid on her foodbox and dig in. Meanwhile the tod was busy with chewing on his kebab and sipping from his own cup.

After the meal was finished, Judy was sure to thank Nick and tried paying him, but the fox refused with that trademark smirk of his. He then suggested for the bunny to take several hours of sleep while she still could, while they were waiting for the results of one of his contacts trailing a van that took Manchas. This piqued Judy’s interest.

According to the fox, both MC and Speggeli, the rams found in panthers house, were rather low on “food chain” chart, and as such, knew almost nothing. Whoever sent them, shared with them only essentials and false information. Just in case these two somehow got caught. The false information included Manchas being one of their targets. Nick knew these two worked on a guy named DQ, another ram, who was a rather renown hitmal amongst prey representatives of this “occupation”. There were rumours of the bastard working with the City Hall this time around. If he was involved, there was a rather high chance of both Otterton and Manchas not making it out alive. The tod's grim expression when he shared this information with Judy probably meant nothing good for those involved if his boss’s two employees were to be found dead.

When Judy asked what files Otterton had on him, that someone would be ready to kill, the fox looked at her as if she was  for not knowing such information. She had to explain to him that she was just a new face in Zootopia and didn't know everything about it. Of course, she knew about who and what Mr. Big was, both in broad daylight and in the “underbelly”, but she was not as knowledgeable as she would have liked. This led to Nick, he insisted on her calling him that rather than Nicholas, giving the bunny another once over.

\- I knew you were good from the moment Fru-Fru said you are here in search of Otterton, but to think you did that on your first week… impressive. But let me guess, Chief Buffalobut wants you gone as soon as possible, that's why you ended up with a completely dead, case, am I right or am I right? - The short two sentences drew a number of emotions out of the bunny. First was the blush at being complemented so bluntly for the first time in her life instead of ridiculed for her choice of job. Then was the snicker at the expense of her not very helpful and definitely not happy with the bunny chief. Finally came the feeling of resignation, making her ears drop. Because the fox was right.

\- I got forty eight hours to either find Otterton, or, should I fail, resign. Less than ten left, by now. - Judy sighed, feeling powerless at the moment. She could only hope that whoever the fox contacted would find Manchas and be able to track him fast enough to help her keep the job. Still, if that was no the case…

\- If you had to decide between keeping your job and saving Otterton, what… - Nick never got a chance to finish his question.

\- I would save Otterton. Despite the circumstances, consequences or other such bullshit, pardon my insensitiveness. I became a police officer to make the world a better place. Even if just for one person I would be able to do it, I would gladly give up my life. Though, yeah, I would pretty much prefer for it not to get to that stage too soon. I still wasn't able to see much of Zootopia, what with the ticketing and being stuck in a shoebox of an apartment. - Judy thought she caught a snicker and a moment of a real smile soothing the tod’s otherwise extremely angular features (at least in her bunny eyes). He was nothing like Gideon, she had to remind herself once again.

\- Do you mind if I ask about you? How you came to work for Mr. Big? You don't have to answer… - Judy stiffeled another yawn that escaped her defenses, causing the tod to smirk as  her, as if telling he knew more than she did.

\- Well, if somebunny is happy to chat with somefox after this case is closed, why not? Fru would also be delighted to see you again. Right now though get some sleep. I can't have you falling asleep on me during our pursuit, bunny cop.

\- Judy.

\- What?

\- If you insist on me calling you Nick, you should also call me by my name.

\- Well, fair enough. Carrots.

\- What's with them?

\- That's your new nickname, Carrots.

\- What?! But…

\- No butt, that one is reserved for the Chief. My nicknames are exclusive, after all. - This drew a long laugh out of the bunny.

\- Jerk.

\- Obviously. Get to sleep. I’ll wake you up as soon as I get ahold of the information we need.

\- You not going to…

\- Insomnia. The bonus of a long life in such a beautiful city. - Judy could hear the sarcasm not simply oozing, but bursting in a wide stream from the fox.

\- Oh. Goodnight then. - With a nod in response, Judy made herself as comfortable as she could in a car seat. Thankfully, it was designed for mammals larger than she was. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep under the tod’s watchful gaze.

\- Sleep well, cutey Carrots.

A loud yipp resounding in the night was all the testament to how good bunny hearing is.

\m/

When the duo arrived at the Cliffside Asylum, Judy expected a prolonged walk around the territory to see where they would be able to get into the building from. Surprising her once again, the fox solved the problem with his invaluable gadgets once more. Two small drones circled the whole complex in a matter of minutes, providing an extensive report on the number and stations of guards, as well as angle of possible approach. The buildings layout was found and downloaded from Internet. It might not be the latest or most accurate version, but it was so much more than she could hope for if she were on her own. If only the police got such amazing gadgets and training to use them…  

The bunny and fox wasted no time in getting inside through one of waterdrop system’s pipes. Thankfully it was wide and tall enough for both of them, even though Nick had to crouch a lot. The journey was short but not a pleasant trip to the duo. The smell was something otherworldly, the bunny beloved, since even freshly spread manure never smelled that awful in the fields. She didn't want to know how her companion faired, considering his extremely sensitive canine nose. Somehow the tod seemed absolutely fine and unperturbed.

\m/

What they found though, was something that disturbed the both of them.

\- What in the yiffing blizzards of jotunheim? - This was actually the first time Judy saw the fox anything but collected or smug. His face was a storm of warring emotions, some of which she could identify as extreme anger and hatred. She was just extremely horrified and repulsed, since in the room they just entered were located a series of cells, purposed for quarantine sick mammals.

And they were filled with mammals in restraining jackets. No, not any mammals. Predators. There was not a single prey specie here. Many looked famished and unkempt. This was not right.

\- Nick, what's going on? - Right now the fox was her beat bid in getting any information.

\- Awhile ago some mammals started going missing. Preds working for organizations in the “underbelly”. And not just any preds. Those that access to information, like accountants, brokers, information technology and security staff… At first blame was passed around the orgz, but then we were tipped off to the fact it was some other force, not connected to the “underbelly”. Whatever this force was, its goal was to start an internal war within the “underbelly” while juicing out some details about shady dealings of different orgz that could be connected to their daylight activities. But seeing this, there is only one force actually capable of stringing up an operation like this. It's… - The tod never got to finishing his sentence. Loud hoofsteps and talking could be heard behind metal doors that led out the end of the corridor the due ventured into. They had no time to get back to the door they used. Quick thinking and a lot of luck allowed Judy to find herself hidden, the fox lying right next to her, in a surprisingly open and empty cell behind a shelf.

The metal door opened, allowing two figures enter the corridor. The first one, smaller of the two, Judy immediately recognized, her ears drooping as the figure's voice proved her assumption to be correct.

\- Marvelous. But what about results? You been holding them here for how long and not a single one cracked yet? -  What followed next sent the bunny into a complete freezeover.

\- Not yet. But soon, they will, assistant mayor Bellwether. - Answered Barakus Bogo.

\m/

Her first instincts screamed at her that this all was a dream, she was still sleeping in the Furd Nick drove, and soon he would wake her up to tell her their next destination. Then, that it was some kind of a ruse or a fake. That should have been it, since the chief of police could not be partaking in unlawful acts. He would never go so far as to kidnap citizens and then… and then what? Make sure no one found out where all those missing mammals actually were? She couldn't take it. She had to ask him right here and right now…

A firm grip on her shoulder kept Judy lying where she was. The bunny completely forgot about Nick. He was smiling. But in a way that reminded her of that Joxer character from the Batbull comic series. It sent shivers down her spine. His left paw was extended towards the talking pair, his smartwatch visible, apparently taking a record of their conversation. Seeing him, a civilian, take a sensible action while she, a trained cop and a valedictorian of her year, was panicking, ignited a severe burning feeling of shame. Sha wanted to be a cop her whole life, and look what was she doing now, when a case that could only be seen in movies was actually happening in front of her very eyes! Judy took several deep breaths in order to calm down. When she was sure, she got herself under control, the doe tapped Nick’s steady paw several times, and when he turned his gaze towards her, nodded, showing she was fine. The tod just winked in return and kept his paw atop her shoulder. Rolling her eyes at his antics, Judy once more focused on the talk between Bellwether and Bogo.

The ungulates didn't talk for long, and what they spoke about was very much surmised by Nick before their entrance. When the metal doors closed behind the retreating pair, the bunny and fox got to finally breathe.

\- That’s unexpected. I mean, assistant mayor Bellwether? And what was chief Bogo doing here? Surely, he could have arrested her the moment he saw all these mammals being held in the cells, and… - Once more, the tod was interrupting whatever she was doing at his own discretion. Not much to the bunny’s liking, if her fiery gaze was anything to go by.

\- Facts, Judy. Gather and analyze facts not jump to conclusions you want to see. Are you a cop or a framer? - the fox wasn't accusing her, she knew that, but the mere thought of her being thought of as someone who would frame others? She was better than that!

\- But all the facts I have are that someone kidnapped Otterton, Bellwether got me on the case, and then I used Mr. Big’s and your help to find him! But we found thirteen predators all locked up in cages and with ties to criminal organizations! And then suddenly assistant mayor and chief of police come in, both chatting away about how long will it take to crack them up and how to use that information to get dirty information on Lionheart and a number of other predator council members, which is… quite logical, since I have never heard of a prey organization in the “underbelly”. Nick, there are only predator organizations throughout the city! This means that Lionheart might be connected to them, and that would mean that criminals got their hands onto powers that are meant to oppose them! Yeah, that might be it… - Once again, the bunny was spacing out while speaking nonstop. When she faced her fox partner, Judy was met with that same gaze she experienced when they were first introduced. Like he was measuring her worth and wasn't finding anything of real value. But it vanished the moment she completely faced the tod. His expression was that of a kind understanding, complete with a light smile that never reached his eyes.

\- Convenient. But, then, why would I help you? Why would Mr. Big help you,  since he has the largest ties to Lionheart? But even those questions don't look into the root of the problem. Officer, why are there no reports of prey criminal organizations, only of some delinquent gangs that are quickly broken down? - The fox’s question was loaded with expectation. The bunny cop tried hard to remember her lessons from the academy. But nothing came to her mind.

\- Be… because… - “Because prey were more civilized”, is what she wanted to say. “Because it is in predators’ nature to tip and tear and destroy”. Bit the doe couldn't. The green eyes staring at her were filled with tiredness and resignation as she saw her own reflection, frightened and unsure, nose twitching. This was not her, not the Judy Hopps that stood up for her friends, both predator and prey, who strived for harmony between all mammals. Who wished to live out the ideal of Zootopia, where anyone could be anything. And this fox was the first one to accept her for who and what she was. The first mammal that didn't ridicule her for wearing a police uniform, but trusted her to be able to carry out her duty with all the responsibility of a police officer. She couldn't forget about her duty simply because something happened to shake her assumptions and beliefs. She was no that weak.

\- I don't know. - Her voice was meek and almost too quiet for the fox to catch. But he did, and Judy was able to see a glimpse of surprise in those green eyes, maybe even a slight sliver of hope, that quickly was clouded by incomprehension. All the while that trademark cool smile was plastered on the tod’s muzzle.

\- I am not a local and I don't know the whole story of Zootopia. I want to learn it all to be able to help and make sound judgments. But I don't have the time to learn it all right now. - Judy sniffed and had to furiously rub at her eyes with her arm to chase away all the tears that threatened to start spilling.

\- As I was saying, before we were interrupted, the only other force capable of doing something like this is the police. They subdued all prey organizations around seventy years ago. And there is only one prey criminal organization in the city right now. But they are sanctioned and protected by the law, so they are not exactly criminal on the outside. But the inside… And there is only one mammal that stands at the top. Yes, that’s Chief Bogo. Didn't you realize how badly he tried to keep you away from the case? And off his precious Precinct One, that is completely under his hoof? Think Hopps, think. And about assistant mayor… Oh, speak of the devil. That’s my Belle. - A large smile bloomed on the fox’s muzzle, a true one this time, as his watch gave off a series of rings. He retrieved one of the smartphones and unlocked it using a complex looking pattern. Having seen what it was that piqued his interest, Judy found a screen thrust in front of her face. A message on the screen read: “FND EM. BOGO YFNSOB”, with location tag, and a sender being signed as “Belle”.

\- No way. Assistant mayor works for Mr. Big. - The comprehension dawned upon the bunny as a strike of a lightning. But, it appeared that she was wrong.

\- Nah, they don't exactly see face to face on a variety of things. She works with me. Let's go, this is a long story and I don't want this chance to bring Bogo the justice he deserves.

\m/

\- Is it really fine to leave Nick to watch after the chief? - Judy was nervous about the whole plan that was thrust upon her without so much as her single word.

\- No, it’s not fine. We need to make sure there is no one in the control room first though. - The sheep by her side was looking nervous, not the laid back and sunny assistant mayor Judy was used to seeing.

The both of them were sent to secure the control room and make sure there was no problems for a discreet van, loaded with wolves from Internal Investigations of ZPD, getting into the asylum. So far they went unnoticed since this place was rather outdated and lacked internal cameras (also perfect for conducting business you never wanted to be seen). It was also in the middle of the night, and since the location was in the middle of nowhere, moat of the “staff” was either back at home or sleeping in special quarters in another wing of the asylum.

Finally, they reached the central entrance and the control room that overlook it, as well as a dozen of outside cameras and the main gate.

Bellwether told Judy there was supposed to be no one inside, so the bunny jumped, and used her weigh to open the door. The sheep then pushed it inside with the doe still dangling on the handle.

\- What the yiffing dingos?! - A loud scream resounded through a rather spacious room, with several tables loaded with monitors, each showcasing a capture from some outside camera, except for the one with a portly cheetah in front of it. That one had a frozen video of Gazelle’s song video.

\- Clawhauser?! - In her shock, Judy released the handle she was holding and dropped to the floor. Or would have, if not for large and fast paws now holding her in a vice like grip. Despite his deceptive size, the cheetah was extremely fast.

\- Madam Bellwether? What's the meaning of this? Chief didn't notify me of you being with Hopps on a tour here. - The Precinct One receptionist didn't sound friendly at all. And his gaze was not a kind one either.

\- Oh this? Poor cute thing was snooping around. Had to trick her and get to you here. I think we should get rid of her. Without a trace. And I know there is something you enjoy a bit more than those cereals and doughnuts. Right, Benny dear? - The ewe’s saccharine voice sent chills down Judy’s spine. Then, she caught the look in the cheetah’s eyes.

\- Hm… You are right. And, I never had a bunny before. They are such scaredies. This one should be delicious. - The bunny in question could feel her heart rate suddenly spiking. What was he talking about? Surely not what she was thinking, surely not. But then that huge maw started opening, baring large and sharp pointy teeth, and a red tongue. It started moving closer ever so slowly, eyes closed. Judy tried to begin to thrash, but found herself unable to move even a single limb aside from her head. This was that terrifying strength of a predator…

The next moment the cheetah was dropping to the floor, his legs giving out, a tranqdart sticking out of his neck. Judy landed with an “oof!”, scared but able to think and breath again.

\- Was it really necessary to wait that long?! - The bunny was shivering all over. Even though she and Bellwether agreed on the plan beforehand, this was not how she imagined it to be like. And Clawhauser? The most gentle and friendly mammal she met? The only one who cheered her on and tried to help?

\- Sorry, but yes. I have seen this, beast, in action. He is freaking fast and doesn't think twice about using both his teeth and claws. And I would rather not have the three of us stuck here and having to deal with Bogo and this freak. - While talking, Bellwether already was putting the sleeping cheetah’s paws into handcuffs in the most uncomfortable way possible: right hand to left leg, left leg to right paw. Thankfully, there were four pairs of cuffs on his belt, and the dart, set to maximum dose, was supposed to hold him in his sleep for at least three hours. Four at best.

\- Never took you for someone capable of shooting another mammal, assistant…

\- Dawn is fine, Judy. I am not that keen on positions, unlike Lionfart or Buffalobutt. And besides, what's the point of a Circus Director without his crew? - The sheep looked smug, right until she raised her eyes from the finished job of handcuffing the big fat cat. The bunny cop was looking at her with an expression of confusion.

\- Oh, come on. Have you not heard about Nick’s nickname “Tirehtoori”? - As the doe shook her head, Dawn hoofpalmed her face.

\- Ok girl, we will have a lot of job to do to get you updated. Of course, after this bullshit with Bogo is over. Now, get to work, I need to make several other calls.

\m/

Bogo was glad about the meeting with Bellwether. Despite being a thorn in his hide on several occasions, the sheep hated predators with a passion. On this, they both had common ground. Precinct one consisted of hardened rhinos, hippos and elephants, buffalos and horses, boars and rams. There were predator species, of course, but nothing much, just enough to satisfy the mandatory quota. They were kept as far away from precinct’s real business as possible. Aside from Clawhauser. The cheetah had several screws loose in his head, that is why ten years ago he was not put to to the chair for murder and cannibalism. Bogo took him in, since the bastard was extremely smart and fast and dangerous. And loyal to the chief, since Bogo made sure his past was erased and no one knew about Clawhauser’s little hobby. Who cared about another case of missing small mammal once every half a year anyways?

Now, Bogo just had to wait for the first of his “suspects” to crack and he could start realizing his plan on bringing the so called “underbelly” to its extinction. After they were gone, and the predators of the city had no more protection from the higher ups and shadows, he could collar them all and start cleaning this yiffing city of the filth that was allowed to run amok for far too long.

A loud knocking sound came from behind the door to Bogo’s spacious office in the asylum. The ceiling was high enough for an elephant, and the square room was previously used as a ward for lightly traumatized mammals. It was roughly twelve by twelve meters in size, with only a writing table near one of the windows in a wall, four large pelt-covered armchairs, and a bookcase. Lifting his gaze from his laptop’s screen, the chief wondered what was so important his guard decided to interrupt him.

The large rhino, his nametag read Robert, walked into the room, closing the door behind, after receiving permission to enter. His muzzle was locked in a slightly terrified expression that he desperately tried to hide, but without much success. This made Bogo lift an eyebrow in a silent question.

\- I am sorry boss, I tried… - The rhino was never able to finish. His whole body suddenly started convulsing, face twisted in agony and mouth opened in a silent scream. Chief saw this same thing happen a thousand times to large predators to not realize the effect from a powerful taser. What he did not expect, was the sight revealed to him after the rhino lost consciousness and toppled forward. There, standing on Bob’s back was a fox with two metal batons in his paws.

\- But… but you are dead! I made yiffing sure of that myself! - Bogo stood from the chair he was sitting on, his hands shaking and eyes wide with disbelief. There, with an expression of smugness and calmness, stood a spitting image of Ed Wilde. The fox activist that worked as a journalist for some small newspaper and was way too big a nuisance in ZPD’s backside to let him live. As part of his initiation into Precinct One, the buffalo killed the fox, framed another predator, led the investigation and made sure there was nothing to trace back to either him or the police at all.

\- I think my father would be flattered to know I am an almost complete reincarnation of his. Alas, I have chose to follow up on his job in a slightly different manner. Howdy do, chief? -  Yeah, thought Bogo, he should have probably realized that this was that damn fox’s son. How yiffing cliche. Still, the darn fox had the gall to come after him, the chief of police, alone and armed with a couple of thunder-rods (fancy name for the taser batons)?

\- I would commend your bravery if it didn't look like stupidity. - The fox though completely ignored the buffalo, rummaging in the inner pockets of his suit. When the tod produced a flat long box, that looked like a portsigar, Bogo tensed. But the vulpine proceeded to kneel on the back of the downed rhino and opened the box. Inside was a rather large number of small fishing hooks. This caused confusion to paper on the buffalo's muzzle, but when the red dog just started slowly hooking those objects through the rhinos thick hide, he understood what stood in front of him.

\- So, the son of the Wilde is the infamous Circus Director. What would your father say? - The chief slowly sat back into the chair, knowing the mammal in question would be busy for a bit. After all, he never left, until exactly thirteen hooks were embedded into the skin of his victim.

\- Wouldn't be able to hear him anyways, since he is stuck six feet under. - The tod was indeed focusing on the tradition he himself established a long time ago, when fighting off one of the maniacs Bogo often employed to do his dirty work.

What an ingenious buffalo, Nick thought with a certain amount of respect, watching his quarry with peripheral vision. While the ZPD’s Precinct One was a part of Prey Utopia conspiracy for nearly two centuries, Barakus Bogo was the first who was able to push back the “underbelly” back and actually make the predator opposition loose some of its footing. More than just a worthy opponent in physical brawl, Chief Bogo was an excellent general.

\- You know, Buffalo Butt, I feel really bad it all has to come to an end this quick. You just had to spoil me all the pleasure from thwarting your schemes. - The fox now stood just several feet away from the desk, making it hard for the chief to see him without leaning slightly forward. Bogo has heard of the demonic incarnation of the Taylor Fox. He knew better though, since there was no such thing as demons or incarnations. Makeup and surgery, now that was a more plausible explanation. Or a son, the simplest of all explanations, so simple the chief silently promised to personally castrate the idiot who overlooked it in the first place.

\- Like father, like son. Won't just see their place, shut up, lay down and die. I guess I will have to educate you, pelt, like I did your father. - There was no mistake the undisguised threat and hatred dripping from the tone of the buffalo. But contrary to everyone else who ever met Bogo in such a vile temper, the tod’s smile just grew with every word, his eyes taking on a particularly delighted and psychopathic gleem. Unable to contain his temper anymore, seeing as the yiffing dog was openly mocking him, Bogo acted.

With a thundering bellow, he turned over the table with his both hands, hoping for it to pin down the fox. But true to his nickname, Tirehtoori was already way out of reach of the enraged wall of muscles.

\- Come on DQ, you are supposed to be more capable, but I somehow think my senile grandma could be more accurate. - Bogo took no heed of the tod’s taunting, assessing the situation. His target was standing in the middle of the room, without any apparent backup or a projectile operating weapon. The only things that could pose a threat were those thunder-rods, but they more likely than not have already been depleted. After all he had three rhinos guarding the entrance. This was actually much easier than he first thought.

With a sneer, squaring his shoulder, the chief lumbered towards the tod. Slowly, imposingly, allowing for the worthless pelt to feel who was in charge. The buffalo could snap the damn dog with his one hand. Or he could lie on him, preparing the vulpine for transfer into 2D-space.

\- Any last words, bitch? - So close, the difference in their size was so big, Bogo had to crane his neck to see the smug mug of the one mammal that was a pain in his department’s backside for so long. The buffalo would stomp his head with his own hooves looking the tod in those infuriating emerald eyes. Like he did to his father so many years ago.

\- Twist your neck. - Not what Chief expected to hear, making the buffalo to falter for a second and raise one brow up. Something about the fox was wrong. And not with the way his smile was more akin to a shark’s.

The eyes. No longer holding that craziness within, they have changed. No longer were they emerald. No, they were absolutely black, like the vast void of the space that could only be observed on a starless and moonless night. Sucking the will away. Making it impossible to tear oneself out from their grip. Worst of all, Bogo knew his hands were reaching out for his horns. The buffalo couldn't see it, but felt it. Felt his horns in his hooves. The tightening of muscles in his powerful arms, that served him his entire life, now abandoning him and obeying the will of another. The chief knew what was to come. What would happen if he didn't stop his body.

But his mighty will would not be so easily broken. Unlike the worthless fox…

With just a snap.

\m/ Two years later \m/

\- Chief, reporter Swinton is back again. She wishes to ask you for an inter…

\- Not now Clawhauser! Tell her I am busy and to stop pestering me with needless things! - The gruff and loud voice of the buffalo resounded through the speaker of Precinct One dispatcher's headphone, making the cheetah visibly shrink, even though his boss was located on the second floor. Apparently the chief was not in the mood to meet civilians. As usual. Well, as usual Clawhauser would have to deal with it with his ever cheerful attitude. Meanwhile…

\- Hopps! My office, on the double, now! - Upon hearing her boss’s yelling from the speaker located in her cubicle, Detective Judy Hopps started gathering up everything she would need for the meeting with Chief Bogo and Mayor Bellwether.

\- Heh, the Chief doesn't let you off the hook even for a little after you solved that missing mammals case and busted Lionheart. - The slightly envious tone of her colleague Fangmeyer made the bunny smile. She still vividly remembered that night at the asylum she and Bellwether confronted Clawhauser. The day she learned the true identity of the fox as the mastermind behind the current “underbelly” and the plot to overthrow the Utopia Prey conspiracy. And, of course, the true reason behind his nickname “Tirehtoori” or “Circus Director”, as well as its source. Judy still remembered how it all was too hard to take in and accept. But after awhile, the novelty of the situation went away and her reservations pounced out the same window. After witnessing Nicholas Wilde command the entirety of Internal Investigations team that arrived at the asylum into believing he was Chief Bogo, as well as framing Lionheart into the whole scenario with just word More than just that. He made Lionheart himself believe he did it. No one questioned the fox should he just look them in the eyes…

And here she was. Two years after that incident, a full fledged detective on the force, one of the more decorated ones at that, due to the constant workload piled upon her by Chief Bogo/Wilde. Mayor Bellwether was a constant guest at the Precinct One, discussing with the Chief different aspects of the city policy, the problems of erasing the results of aggressive antipredator propaganda of recent decades, how to ensure the prey saw that the Zootopia they lived in was meant to be a paradise for everyone not just them, and many other issues.

At first, Judy was freaked out by the extremely close relationship between the sheep and the fox. Now though, finding the sheep allowing the tod to play with the soft tuft of fur on her head, or brushing his tail, was normal. They were definitely fruits of the same tree, probably even the same branch, with the way the loved plotting and acting from the shadows.

Judy wasn’t like that. She craved for action and for justice to be served up front. That was exactly what the Tirehtoori used her for, and she was fine with that. Given the ability to show herself and shine, the bunny quickly gained respect and love of the renewed department. Many cops were found guilty of abusing their powers and collaborating with Lionheart in his illegal activities (they were real and not just fabricated). There were many trials and most served their sentences in special penitentiary institutions specifically built for crooked cops. Judy herself took part in proving their guilt. And many other cases that involved corrupted politicians and businessmammals, organized crime, mammal trafficking… the list could go on. All in all, Judy was happy. She could live up her dream, to make change and make the world a better place.

Despite her boss and his main accomplice thinking of the world as just the stage for their circus. Of which the fox was the director, and the sheep was the beauty. That would make her the monster, probably. But, who cared? Tirehtoori, Belle, Fru-Fru and Mr. Big would back her up. And with them, she could always flip the world off, and hop on with her dream yelling: “Turpa kii, pain vittua! Hui hai!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the way Suomalainen sounds. Especially Turmion Katilot and Korpiklaani. Go and read BunnyRock's "Earning the Badge" if you still haven't.
> 
> Hui hai? Hui hai!


End file.
